


Camping Under Moonlight

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bored Crowley, M/M, Sleepy Angel, Star Gazing, cuddling on the hood on the car, ends up camping under the stars, somewhat camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: What they thought would be a normal night in the bookshop, Crowley just had to get bored, didn't he? Crowley took him out for a drive in the Bentley to a nearby field to show the angel the night time wonders. Poor sleepy angel, falls asleep, so they do some camping under the moonlight.





	Camping Under Moonlight

It had been mostly a normal evening in the bookshop, small chit chat, a lovely dinner made by Aziraphale and of course a few glasses of wine. The shop was quiet, barely any sound as Crowley watched the antique TV set and Aziraphale was reclined on the armchair with a blanket over his lap and book in his hands.

But of course, Crowley had to get bored, didn’t he? Throwing the remote onto the sofa beside him, he arched his head so he could look at Aziraphale, before he rolled himself off the couch, easily landing on already folded legs. He had an idea to fix his boredom, something he was sure the angel would definitely enjoy. “Come on, angel. Get your coat. We are going for a drive.”

“What? Crowley it’s a bit late to go out driving, don’t you think?” Aziraphale replied as he placed his much loved paperback onto the table beside his overstuffed armchair.

“Oh well. Come on.” Crowley made a waving gesture to tell Aziraphale to move closer to the door quicker as his car keys materialized into his hand. Without Aziraphale noticing he had miracled the blanket that had been previously over the angel’s lap into the boot of the Bentley.

Collecting his coat quickly, Aziraphale followed Crowley out to the curb where the big black elegant Bentley was in it’s usual illegal parking space.

The drive was quiet, neither angel nor demon spoke besides Crowley’s small humming to Queen’s ‘Under Pressure’ that played on the stereo. After 20 minutes, he finally stopped the Bentley on a big grass field. Crowley proceeded to get out the car, proceeding to move to the bonnet of the car. Aziraphale scrambled out of the passenger seat and went straight to Crowley’s side placing a hand on his shoulder, “You should be careful parking on the grass like that, the car might get bogged like that.”

“Relax, angel. I have a surprise for you.” Crowley smiled at the angel, leaning in to kiss his brightly coloured cheek.

Aziraphale tilted his head as Crowley grinned, crawling up onto the hood of the Bentley. Leaning forward and grabbing the sleeve of Aziraphale’s cream coloured jacket, Crowley eased him closer to the car, “Come on. Get up here” the demon commanded.

Aziraphale’s face flashed with fear but that passed quickly as within a few moments, he climbed up onto the Bentley before shuffling himself closer to Crowley. Crowley looked up at the dark night sky, the London night skies were really lovely at night, when they weren’t so dark with the city’s smog and muck in the air. “You know, angel, Hastur and I used to do this when we were teenagers as we shared a bottle of whisky. While I don’t miss it, I kind of do as well. So now, I would like to enjoy the same experience with you.” Crowley turned to the angel and kissed him softly.

“Thank you, Crowley. How sweet of you.”

Crowley growled softly, before miracling one of Aziraphale’s best bottles of wine from his cellar and the cork quickly disappeared before he took a sip handing it over to the angel.

Crowley held out his free arm for Aziraphale. Aziraphale settled with Crowley’s arm around his shoulders, and his head on the demon’s chest as they gazed up at the sky. It was really was lovely, not an inch of smog or cloud and certainly not any sign of rain as the boys watched the stars in adoration. Aziraphale glimpsed up at Crowley, who was happily stretched across the hood, leant against the windshield, eyes half-lidded and looked absolutely heavenly in the moonlight.

“Lovely, isn’t it angel?” Crowley asked softly, when he noticed Aziraphale had been staring at him.

“Hmm. Almost as lovely as you.”

As much as Crowley hated anyone giving him compliments, he took it. They laid in silence, Aziraphale had fallen asleep at some point, he had his chin resting upon Crowley’s shoulder and snoring into the collar of the demon’s burgundy coloured shirt. He didn’t try to wake the sleeping angel, just allowed him to sleep soundly, it was very rare the angel slept, so why ruin the moment?

Crowley laid there for a while, basking the heat from the still warm engine, he had probably laid there for an hour in silence just looking up at the stars. A still undisturbed angel laid on his chest, still fast asleep. He nudged the angel softly, no sign of him waking up for anything, Crowley just decided they would stay there. He miracled a blanket over them, wrapping it up nicely around the angel.

After all, there was nothing wrong with spending the night under the stars. If Aziraphale liked it, that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
